counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Cobblestone
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | group = Active Duty | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion Professional (old version) | Counter-Terrorists = GSG-9 GIGN | Creator(s) = David Johnston Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation | First appearance = BETA 6.5 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Cobblestone (de_cbble), formerly known as Cbble, is a bomb defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It was added to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive in the Winter Offensive update alongside the map Overpass. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent terrorists from bombing Lord William's country farmhouse. He has been the target of assassination in light of recent government proposals. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must place the bomb at one of the two bomb sites around the map, thereby killing Lord William and severely damaging his home. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 This map was favored by snipers as sniper nests overlooked the courtyard. To avoid this, players can take the hallways or use smoke grenades for cover. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Not much has changed in Cbble, other than the lightning. Counter-Strike: Source To accommodate with the new Source Engine, the map had graphical and textural tweaks though the integrity of Cbble remained unchanged. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Cobblestone was re-introduced as part of the update. Valve performed a major overhaul to the map, graphically and strategically. Nearly all of the crates were removed and replaced with more realistic props. The hallways had become filled with museum artifacts instead of crates, similar to Piranesi. Additionally, the map is littered with some construction equipment and Medieval props, completing the transition from just an old medieval castle in the previous games to a historical museum and tourist attraction somewhere in France. On the update, the terrorist faction was changed from Professional to Phoenix Connection. The current official factions are the Phoenix Connexion and the GIGN. Tour of Duty This map was one of the many chosen to be placed in Tour of Duty 4. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Map : :*Added collision to top of trees :*Added more accurate model collision :*Removed particle effects that could be mistaken for grenades :*Blocked a sightline in battlements near A :*Blocked a hiding hole in underpass near A :*Removed light models near statue at B that could be mistaken for player heads :*Removed a portapotty at back of B :*Raised height of center fence near B :*Fixed various minor bugs ; : :*Blocked long sightline from back of Bombsite B :*No longer possible to plant on top of hut at bombsite A :*Made statue base at bombsite B taller, so players can't peek over :*Made hut on bombsite B catwalk wider :*Moved all T spawns to upper level :*Decreased fog :*Removed small tree near platform in mid :*Pushed down some vegetation that players could hide in :*Disabled collision on small rocks :*Blocked visibility through cart in mid :*Revised cover in Bombsite B courtyard ; : :* Added to the Active Duty map group ; : :* Removed OP flower pot at back of ''B. :* Added a lip at the top of main B'' entrance to provide more cover to ''T team. :* Slightly extended large planter by B'' entrance to close a thin sight line from back of ''B to side door. ;* Drop-down to alternative B'' entrance has been widened to allow a better view of the room below. :* Drop-down room roof beams have been moved further away from the stairs. :* Roof of alternative ''B entrance has been opened up for additional grenade throws. :* Locations where the bomb could be dropped out of players’ reach have been clipped off. :* Lighting changes at some locations to provide better visibility. :* Shifted tapestry in CT sniper room up and made it lighter color to make players more visible against it. ; : :* Changed terrorist faction to Phoenix ; : :* Added T spawns to lower position, prioritized them over battlement spawns :* Added ladder from bottom of T spawn to battlement near T sniper tower :* Neutralized corner when moving through archhouse on B upper catwalk :* Neutralized corner when entering B site through connector :* Moved back CT spawns :* Tightened entrance corridor to Long A, T side :* Reduced depth of CT sniper room and made windows more open :* Reconfigured B tunnels for faster T rotation time :* Added path from T side of underpass into B tunnels :* Reduced sightlines from back of B'' to entrances :* Lowered railing at back of ''B to make characters on platform easier to spot :* Cut out area behind the toilet in back of B'' :* Minor lighting/texturing changes at ''A for better visibility :* Rotated window overlooking connector ; : :*Fixed sticky spot under roof overhang at B'' :*Fixed overview map not matching the geometry at ''Gallery :*Raised ceiling and added trim in Gallery :*Fixed sticky clip brush at A'' :*Added clip brush to tapestry in ''CT sniper room so you can’t walk through it :*Fixed floating electrical box in sewer stairwell :*Fixed missing texture above T ramp :*Removed handrail/clips and adjusted lighting in CT sniper hallway :*Fixed wooden platform clipping into stone in T spawn :*Made window bars in B tunnels & Gallery non-solid ; : Major changes to Cobblestone :*Bombsite A: :*Made bombsite A courtyard smaller :*Removed spiral stairs at back of bombsite A :*Pushed forward side-balcony at bombsite A, making it easier to check corners before jumping down :*Added a static door to entrance to connector from bombsite A :*Shortened battlement in long A, making it easier to check :*Raised wall around bombsite A slightly, to give some cover when out in the open :*Added additional cover in bombsite A :*Removed balcony at CT side of long A :*Added an additional chest-height wall at A ramp :*Removed large boulders in A site Bombsite B: :*Made bombsite B courtyard smaller :*Rerouted T main entrance to bombsite B :*Made it easier to throw grenades into B site from a safe position as T :*Added some cover on T platform in bombsite B :*Moved bombsite B more to the middle of the courtyard :*Flattened ground at bombsite B :*Removed back of B area :*Hut at back of B can now be shot through :*Added a static door to entrance to bombsite B from connector Other: :*Removed stairs and overpass route from dropdown room :*Widened upper dropdown passage :*Added a ramp to dropdown to make it easier to peek into lower :*Players can now jump up via flowerbed in connector to get into dropdown room :*Removed walls in T tunnels :*Removed CT sniper room :*Added a static door to CT side of water room :*Tweaked layout of water room slightly :*Removed double window room near T spawn :*Moved T spawns forward a bit :*Added a direct ladder to T sniper tower :*Various optimizations :*Increased player visibility :*Fixed a bug where very few chickens were spawned ; : :*Removed various boosts :*Further optimizations :*Tweaked layout of underpass room :*Moved door from CT side to T side of underpass :*Made cubby at entrance to Bombsite A smaller :*Widened arch at end of long A :*Set correct surface types on textures :*Brightened haystacks at entrance to Long A :*Updated collision on broken wall in bombsite A and B ; : :*Fixed some exploits and unintended boosts. :*Further optimizations. ; : :*Made cubby near bottom of platform stairs in Bombsite B deeper :*Smoothed out movement around B ramp and dropdown room :*Fixed various spots where C4 could get stuck (Thanks Residents_evil!) :*Fixed some surfaces playing the wrong footstep sounds ; : :*Fixed some areas where players could look through model backfaces ; : :*Updated loading screen image ; : :*Removed support beam in drop room which blocked line of sight to drop/door ; : :*Raised arch on CT side of long A }} Trivia * Cobblestone was originally named "de_cbble" instead of "de_cobble" in honor of the old, eight character restriction.Cobbles and Castles ** According to Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, the official long name of this map is Cobblestone. This map is also short-named Cobble in Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. * According to the official description of de_chateau, the Terrorists were able to successfully bomb Lord William's country farmhouse (Cobble). However, it appears Lord William survived, and was rebuilding his summer investment (Chateau). ** The description means this is the only time when the Terrorists have ever canonically bombed a map. ** Despite the description, Lord William does not appear on the map, nor does he appear in any other part of the Counter-Strike series. However, Lord William is the focus of two missions in both of the Operation Bloodhound campaigns. * Due to the verticality of this map, it is fairly easy to take fall damage. Bots in early versions of the game will also occasionally fall to their deaths. * In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, when bots plant the bomb at bombsite A, the bots usually plant it near a crate, potentially clipping inside the crate, rendering it un-defusable. * In Global Offensive's Guardian mode, the map's only hostage is named "Lord William." * In Global Offensive, a sign near the door handle on the toilets changes color when a person is occupying the toilet. * In Global Offensive, the pre-rendered shadows on the map were mismatched in directions to the live-rendered shadows on the map. References Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Active Duty map group Category:Operation Bravo maps